


Maybe in Another Life

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: She's human and definitely a girl. Her hair is red, more like auburn. He wasn't expecting that. Her eyes are green and they seem conflicted. She looks herself over while occasionally glancing his way.





	Maybe in Another Life

Their first kiss wasn't really a kiss. It was more of a lips to lips moment. Which, yeah, he knows is technically a kiss. But it didn't feel like a real kiss to him.

Wirt was leaving and he was desperate, but he had a sleeping and slightly injured Greg on his back and he only had a small window of opportunity to really show her how he suddenly feels about her. So, what could he do?

'I know we've only known each other for a short time and the majority of it was spent hating and insulting each other, but all of a sudden I can't stand the possibility of living without you.’

And that's definitely why he asked her to come with him. Because he knew that the chances of seeing her again were slim to none. But she couldn't and he knew that. She had a family and a life and a future and a dog here. She couldn't adapt to his modern world when this crazy backwards place was her home.

Then… he actually considered staying here. Maybe get a job at the tavern or become the woodsman's apprentice. It wouldn't be so hard. He could get used to it all. Plus, he'd get to see her almost every day and that's surely a pro to this decision.

It wouldn't work, though. He has his own family. His Mom, and Greg, and even his step dad that he still barely likes, but he's getting used to him. 

His school where all of his friends are. And Sara. He likes Sara. At least he thinks he does. Being friends with her, it's easy. He doesn't have to worry about being insulted by her for his decisions. And he doesn't have to worry about having to leave her behind.

And she's not a bird… but neither is Beatrice. Well, not for long anyway. He holds out the scissors, hoping it'd make either one of them happy for a split second. Instead, though, she's surprised. Asks him how he got it back and when he explains that he “stole” it -can you really steal from a dead witch?- she ends up in the palm of his hand, clutching his face, and crying on his cheek. He's not sure what to say, so he smiles and offers to help her out. Even though he's too afraid of hurting her. She lies by saying it wouldn't hurt. He knows better. She holds out one wing and with a shaky snip, he shuts his eyes closed. He knows she's crying even harder because the tears now fall against his hand.

“It's okay,” she whispers, “I'm okay.”

And briefly he believes her until she tells him to sit her on the ground. How else is she supposed to transform back into a human? Blindly, he finds a spot on the ground right in front of him. It's a few minutes and he thinks there's a bright light. Eventually, she tells him he can open his eyes. He does and he's not sure what to say.

She's human and definitely a girl. Her hair is red, more like auburn. He wasn't expecting that. Her eyes are green and they seem conflicted. She looks herself over while occasionally glancing his way.

She isn't tan. The only tannish color to her skin is the brown freckles dancing over her exposed arms and beaming face. He thinks about counting each one out, but he knows he'd spend an eternity trying to.

“W-Wow,” he blurts out as soon as her hand grips the bottom of her baby blue dress, but it's forgotten when he speaks.

“What?” She crosses her arms across her chest, suddenly vulnerable and slightly angry at him.

“N-Nothing bad. You're just…”

Beautiful? Gorgeous? The most amazing thing he's seen here? He feels like he'd say something to screw this up, so instead he grips her hands. It's the first time, so he enjoys the warmth before finally tugging her closely. His nose bumps against hers, he shuts his eyes, and it happens. There really isn't words to describe it because things like soft and sweet shouldn't describe kissing Beatrice. Not when she's not kissing back. Not when she feels more stiff than anything.

It's over as quickly as it started. He's not looking at her, but he knows she's not looking away from him.

It's hard to focus when Beatrice is here staring at him, but not angrily this time. No, it's more of a plea. Silently, she's asking him something. He just doesn't know what and even if he did he probably wouldn't know how to answer it.

“Beatrice,” he says, as if saying her name could make any of this better. She stops him, though, with a finger to his lips. It's unlike Beatrice to do something like that.

“You need to get back soon,” she pauses, as if there was more to what she had to say. And she leans closer, but that could be his imagination playing tricks on him. He presses a hand to her cheek and his forehead against hers. It was too hard to say anything else.

Then, he's saying goodbye and walks away. He tries not to look back at her.

Maybe in another life he'll be able to actually have a real kiss with her.


End file.
